Throne
Throne (ソロネ, Sorone) is a recurring demon in the series. History The third of nine classes of angels, they are angels of knowledge. The Thrones or Elders, also known as the Erelim or Ophanim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus in Colossians 1:16 (New Testament) and related to the throne of God. They are living symbols of God's justice and authority. They come the closest of all Angels to spiritual perfection and emanate the light of God with mirror-like goodness. They, despite their greatness, are intensely humble, an attribute that allows them to dispense justice with perfect objectivity and without fear of pride or ambition. Because they are living symbols of God's justice and authority, they are called Thrones and have as one of their symbols the throne. In contrast to their appearance, Ezekiel 1:15 describes Thrones as eye covered wheels, rather than humanoids. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Divine Race *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Judgement Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tenshi Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Throne evolves into Uriel through leveling up. The player must have defeated Uriel as a boss at Mifunashiro before being able to evolve him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Throne can only be acquired through fusion. He appears as an uncommon mid-boss and a nightmare mob in Shinagawa Catacomb instances, can be found among the invasion forces on the weekly invasion of Ueno, and assists Metatron in Diaspora Shinagawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1= Agidyne |Effect1= Heavy Fire damage to a single enemy |Cost1= 14 |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Mahamaon |Effect2= Light instant kill to all enemies, high chance of success |Cost2= 30 |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Mediarahan |Effect3= Restores full HP to all allies |Cost3= 40 |Level3= 64 |Evolvedfrom= Dominion |Evolvedfromlevel= 56 |Evolveinto= Cherub |Evolveintolevel= 66 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Normal Encounter'' ''EX Dungeon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Trivia *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, the Throne's sprite is a palette-swapped Angel. Gallery Category:Divine Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Justice Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Pyro Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV